Once Upon a Time
by Jigguhboo
Summary: Uncle Fredrick is known for his stories by his two nieces and nephew. And now he has a new story to tell involving the Ice Queen of Arendelle. (Warning: Elsanna Incest/icest) (Cover photo by Nicnikbean on DeviantArt!)
1. Story time!

_Once Upon a Time_

* * *

"Uncle Rerick! Uncle Rerick!" The young redhead ran up to the older brunette who has entered through the door. The redhead looked barely three years old, having strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Her freckles lit up the room when she would smile her toothy grin like that one she had on now. She wore her hair in a single braid that was draped over her left shoulder.

The younger of the two jumped into the older man's arms, causing him to stumble back a bit. "Oof, hey there Amelia." The brunette places her on his shoulder, making sure she's balanced. He was dressed in the traditional royal guard uniform, the only difference was the purple stripe with a yellow streak that represented his status.

"Amelia, shesh you didn't have to run! I think you knocked down a vase or two…" A young blonde, roughly a year or two older than the redhead spoke. Her light blue eyes complimented her platinum blonde hair. Compared to the younger one her freckles were barely noticeable even in the light. Her hair was tied into two braids, both of which were draped over her shoulders.

"Sorry Erin, I just wanted to see Uncle Rerick and hear his stories.." Amelia's eyes started tearing up in fear she has upset the older one. Her voice was barely a whisper when she asked, "You aren't mad...Are you…?" By then the upset look on Erin's face faded, eventually replaced with sympathy..

The blonde looked at the redhead with worry and fear, the last thing she wanted to do was to make her cry. "No, no of course not! How can I be mad at my favorite little sister?" Erin smiled at Amelia who was currently hugging the elder man's hat.

The frown on Amelia's face disappeared and was replaced with a big toothy grin and she giggled. "I'm your only sister silly!" And the redhead continued her giggling fit, completely forgetting about almost upsetting her older sister.

_Just like their parents.._The older male grinned at the thought and let out a low chuckle. Taking a hold of the young redhead, he put her down so she could spend time with her older sister. He just smiled as the two sisters hugged each other.

"For being tired you two sure can run fast.." A blonde boy who looked roughly two years older than the other blonde walked into the room. His messy blonde hair barely touched the top of his glasses. The boy's blue-green eyes looked at the two younger girls with an annoyed look and sighed. Amelia stuck her tongue at the older boy, "I wanted to hear Uncle Rerick's story! You're being a stick in the mud Finnick, why can't you be the fun older sibling like Erin. "

Finnick rolled his eyes at his youngest sister, "I could, but I'm far too tired for silly antics..And it's Uncle Fre-"

"Nope, it's Uncle Rerick!" The redhead cut off her eldest sibling. Finnick just rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Okay okay, you win." He said and ruffled the youngest girls hair. "Hey!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Erin laughed at the scene that unfolded in front of her, she knew Finnick could be a jerk but inside he cared for Amelia just as much as she cared for her. "So Uncle..._Rerick_, what story do you have for us today?" The blonde sister asked, curious as to what there was today.

_Shoot, I told them almost all of my stories...I mean I could tell them the story of their parents but...That may be a good idea actually._ "Hmm...I may have one in mind, just don't tell your parents I'm telling you guys this story alright?" The three kids all noded at the request already excited to hear what this forbidden story was.

"Alright, let me change and I'll meet the three of you at the library." He grinned at the three as they nodded and ran off, well two of them ran off and another skulked behind grumbling to himself.

After ordering a maid to start the fireplace in the library and changing he arrived to the library. Three kids were already sitting on the couch, the two eldest at the ends and the youngest in the middle, saving a spot for the brunette.

"Yay Uncle Rerick is finally here!" Amelia grinned as the brunette picked her up into his arms and setting her on his right knee as he sat down.

"Alright you three, here we go." The brunette made sure the young girl on his knee and himself were comfortable before starting. "Once upon a time there was a Queen, but not just any Queen. This Queen was the Ice Queen of Arendelle…"

* * *

"Sven get back here! I swear it's already bad enough there's a reindeer in the castle, but now there's a reindeer with a carrot up its nose in the castle! The maids will freak and they'll never let me live it down!" The yelling was followed by a crash and a scream. A brunette cocked an eyebrow to the blonde who was sitting at her desk with a complete stoic expression on her face with a hint of amusement.

"I'm gone for thirteen years and this is what happens? And here I thought our little adventures were crazy...Is this a daily thing?" The young brunette asked the Queen, amusement in his voice. "I wouldn't say daily, more like weekly." The blonde giggled, _Yeah with Anna stuff like this is somewhat normal._

"Olaf why do you have a helmet and a sack of carrots!? The two of you get out! We have someone over today and if Elsa finds out then-" The source of the yelling stopped as she entered the study. There she was, Elsa sitting down at her desk looking at the young girl with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh? If I find what out Anna?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the young redhead who cringed at her older sisters question. Panic flooded the redhead's eyes, "That...We mysteriously lost a sack of carrots and a helmet for one of the suit of armour! Yeah...Yeah that'll work.." Anna nodded her head furiously as she explained what 'happened'.

Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled at her younger sisters explanation, she knew that her sister was lying. _I don't think she realizes that my study doors aren't soundproof._

It took Anna half a second to realize there was another person in the room. He stood and looked at Anna with amusement in his hazel brown eyes. His eyes complemented his chocolate brown medium lengthed hair that was parted more to the left than the middle. He had a round face but not too round, it was right in the middle of round and square. His build was in the middle of scrawny and masculine as well, but he was just a bit more towards the masculine side.

He wore a white shirt with a blue vest and a black coat over it, a pair of black pants and black shoes. His vest had the _Corona_ crest on top of it and Anna grinned. _I only know one person around his age that would visit from Corona.._

"Fredrick!" Anna screamed, running up to the brunette and embraced him in a hug. Fredrick ginned and chuckled, "Hey there Shorty, long time no see." He ruffled the young girls hair and she crossed her arms and pouted at the older man.

Fredrick was the eldest out of the three in the room, he was the two sisters cousin from Corona. His mother and father were nobles in Corona, with his Mom being related to the former King of Arendelle. As a child he often visited Arendelle to spend time with his two favorite cousins. After his father died and his mother remarried, his visits became more frequent due to the presence of his step-brother.

"What brings you here Fredrick? I haven't seen you since the coronation.." Anna trailed off, knowing full well of the events that happened coronation day. She glanced at her sister who had a stoic expression on her face. _Shoot, I didn't want to bring it up.._ Anna thought. "I can't visit my two favorite cousins?" Fredrick gave her an innocent smile, one that mocked Anna horribly. She playfully punched her should and Fredrick cried and rubbed his shoulder in mock pain.

Elsa giggled and finally spoke to the two, "Yes he is, but he's also here because he wants to be part of our royal guard." Anna's eyes widened and her mouth took shape of an 'O'. "But why not be part of Corona's Royal Guard? Not that I don't want you here or anything! I'd love to have you here! It's just odd to have you here that's all, not saying that your odd I just find it odd. I think I'll shut up now." Anna rambled, face turning slightly pink due to embarrassment.

Fredrick chuckled at his youngest cousin, "Yeah but...I can't stay in Corona…." He trailed off, eyes darkening at the memory. Anna just stared at him with worry but nodded her head knowing that he didn't want to talk about it. She glanced at Elsa, who starred at him with worry. Elsa glanced back at Anna and shrugged as well. _Well...That's peculiar..._Anna thought to herself.

"Alright well. .How about I show you around? Things have changed in the past thirteen years since your last visit!" Anna offers, in hopes of changing the subject and the mood. Elsa gives Anna a nod of approval, "Yes, that would be nice. I have a meeting to go to anyways. Anna show him around Arendelle, though I am expecting to see the both of you at dinner. So please try to be back before sundown."

Anna grinned and nodded, turning her attention back to Fredrick who was now smiling from cheek to cheek about the idea. "That sounds great, I haven't been here for so long, I wonder how much has changed." The brunette stated. Anna's grin grew wider as he accepts the idea. "Alright, let's go while we still have time!" She hooked her arm with his and dragged him out of the room in record speed.

Elsa just sat there staring at the emptiness her sister and cousin left. She sighed heavily as she thought about her older cousin and his peculiar behavior. As much as she'd love to spend time with her two favorite people in the world, Elsa had Queenly duties to attend to. And with that she grabbed a stack of papers and left the room.

* * *

**AN: Hello there everyone, I am back with another version of the cousin. I wanted remake the entire thing into a more organized story and came up with this. I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I shall see you all next week! Jigguhboo out~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of their Oscar awards sadly. **


	2. Coffee and White chocolates

_Once Upon a Time_

* * *

"Let's get this straight shorty, you were chased by wolves, chased by a giant snow monster, and jumped off a cliff?! " Fredrick looked at his cousin in disbelief, growing up with the two sisters he knew very well that Elsa's powers led them to do some crazy stuff. But to him this was more than crazy, it was..._Intense…_

The redhead's grin grew wider and nodded her head with pride. _Jeez, I feel like by the end of the year our childhood adventures will be like petty kid games compared to what I'll be doing with those two._ Fredrick just shook his head at the very thought, but grinned when Anna playfully shoved him.

It was about an hour to sundown, and the pair had arrived at Anna's favorite store in all of Arendelle. Inside the shop was a sweet tooth's heaven, from pastries to chocolate assortments from Europe. Anna smirked as she pulled the older boy into the shop knowing full well what to get him. _If I'm right, then he should still have a weak spot for tea and coffee._ The redhead thought to herself and grinned.

Fredrick for the second time that day was dragged around the place by the shorter girl. And what's the better place to be dragged into than her favorite sweets shop. _Hahaha she really hasn't changed one bit, and neither has this store. I swear it's like I went back in time._ He stared at the store in surprise.

"Hello Aubrey! It's me Anna, and I brought along a new customer!" Anna smiled as she walked into the store her cousin right behind her.

The store clerk was roughly around Fredrick's age, maybe a year younger. She had light brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Her light-brown eyes complimented her fair skin and petite form. She looked at the two and smiled widely, "Hello Princess! You came just in time, I have a new assortment of chocolates today from Belgium! They've included there two new types of chocolate, white chocolate and dark chocolate." Aubrey's voice was enthusiastic as she explained the sweets to Anna.

"That's great! I'll bring one home for and the Queen on my way out. But for now, is it okay if I can have your newest type of coffee?" Anna asked, grinning as she felt Fredrick's body jump in excitement. _Hahaha so I am right._ "Coffee? Oh sure, this one is from France, it's called French Vanilla. Very sweet but it still has that coffee kick in it." The clerk beamed.

_Just my day, I get coffee and I meet a cute clerk. I guess now I have a reason to visit. _Fredrick thought laughing. Once he glanced back at the clerk, he sees that she's gone to the back to retrieve the ingredients. The redhead notices his pout and smirks, "Someone has a crush on the cleeeerrrkk." she teases.

Fredrick's eyes widened at his cousins comment, growling he rolls his eyes and looks away, trying to ignore the heat creeping up his neck and cheeks. _Doofus, I can't even fight bac-_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a heavenly voice, "Alright here you go! Watch out though, it's really hot." All Fredrick could do was nod and walk towards the counter awkwardly.

_Okay when you grab the cup, say something cool like...It's not as hot as you! Or...Or I'm pretty good with hot stuff. Yeah say that._ Fredrick grabbed the cup awkwardly and mumbled, "I-It's okay, I'm pr-pretty good with beautiful stu-stuff. Wait I m-mean ho-hot stuff! Not that I-I'm saying you're n-not beautiful!" His eyes widened at his outburst, and immediately wants to hide under a rock in embarrassment.

Fredrick's face is beyond red, and as he glanced back at Aubrey he notices that her face is just as red. Averting his eyes away and gulping he introduces himself, "H-hello, my na-name's Fredrick...I'm from ahhh Corona an-and I'm the c-cousin of Th-The Queen and Pri-Princess." He groans in embarrassment, _Stupid stuttering you doof._

Aubrey smiles widely and shakes his hand, "Hi, I'm Aubrey and I'm from Arendelle. I help run this shop for my grandma but she's out today so I'm taking over." she introduces herself with ease. Fredrick on the other hand jumps at the contact and his heart is about to burst out of his chest. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Aubrey." He grins at his first sentence without speech impediments, feeling confident with himself.

Taking a sip of the coffee and his eyes widened, not at the heat of the coffee but of the taste. It was perfectly balanced with bitterness and sweetness making him fall in love with the coffee. While the older man continued to bask in his bliss, Anna walked over to the counter and asked for the chocolate assortment. Aubrey just smiles and headed to the back to retrieve the chocolates.

Finishing up the last drop of coffee, Fredrick averted his eyes back to the empty spot. "Well good job smooth guy, I'll show you how it's done once we get back to the castle." Anna grinned, but once she realizes what she just said her eyes widen and blushes. _What. Did. I. Just. Say. _The redhead immediately starts to panic mentally, never in her life had she said anything like that. What was worse was that as she said that, she thought of giving the chocolates to Elsa. Queen Else. Her _sister_ Elsa.

Fredrick looks at the younger girl and cocks an eyebrow at her, but noticing the panicked expression on her face he decides to shrug it off. _Okkkaaaay, that was...peculiar._ He thought to himself.

The brunette clerk returned holding a box of chocolates and handed it over to the Princess. Knocking the poor girl out of her thoughts, she grabbed the box and smiled at Aubrey, "Thank you Aubrey! Here's the money, and we'll see you later!" Anna waves at the girl on her way out. Fredrick on the other hand only smiles like a doofus and waves at her awkwardly. "Um yeah! I'll see you again soon! Stay hot! I m-mean beautiful!" And with that he quickly leaves the store before he could catch the blush and silly grin on the girls face.

* * *

The pair returned to the castle just a bit before the sun was set, the walk back was quiet but it was a comfortable silence. The two just enjoyed each others company and the scenery of kids running around playing and people returning home from work. Watching the kids running around sparked memories in the two cousins head.

"Remember that duck you found near the pond? And you jumped into the pond to save it from drowning?!" Fredrick was out of breath from laughing at the memory. Anna slapped his arm playfully, "Yes I do! And then I remember Elsa freaking out because of she thought I was gonna drown and almost froze the pond!" Anna laughed at the memory. The trio was always causing trouble on castle grounds, and sometimes even outside the castle walls.

Fredrick let out on last chuckle as they entered the castle and made their way to the dining hall. The rest of the walk was silent, but a comfortable silent as the two smiled and continued to think of memories from their childhood. _Even after thirteen years these two are still the same. Maybe not the same trouble making sisters, but they just have that same connection. _He smiled at his thought.

By the time they arrived to the dining hall Elsa was already there waiting patiently for the two. She seemed to have been staring out the window but the sound of the door opening shifted her gaze to the pair. "Oh Elsa! I'm so sorry we're late, we ended up going to the sweets shop. And well Fredrick over here was trying to be with Aubrey but…" Anna stared at her older cousin with amusement in her eyes. She smirked at him and giggled as his face turned red.

"I see, it's fine don't worry about it I'm actually early since the meetings ended earlier than usual. It seems you two had fun today." The Queen stared at Fredrick with a spark in her eyes knowing full well that the older man was flabbergasted. He just turned his head away from the sisters and mumbled incoherent things while blushing ferociously. Anna and Elsa both giggled at their cousin.

Anna took a seat next to the Queen and immediately remembered the box of chocolates she had bought Elsa. Her face turned red as she remembered her comment from earlier and felt extremely awkward sitting next to Elsa. Elsa noticed the sudden change in Anna's character and sent her a questioning look causing the redhead's face to turn as red as her hair. "...Anna? Are you okay? You look a bit feverish." The blonde put a cool hand against her forehead.

Poor Anna's heart felt as though it was about to jump out of her chest, the blonde's touch sending tingles all around her body. Refusing to make eye contact with her sister Anna nervously looked anywhere else but in front of her causing the blonde to worry even more. Leaning in, Elsa asked "You don't seem to have a fever, but you still look feverish." Anna panicked and said, "Oh um...I ju-just feel a b-bit peckish fr-from the run ba-back here. You kn-know, might as well get s-some good exercise heh..hehe…" She looked at Fredrick for help but just found him leaning back, enjoying the little scene in front of him.

_Oh I see now, hehehe talk about smooth shorty._ The brunette smirked at the redhead, "Oh? I don't remember running here, are you _sure _you're okay Anna?" he said innocently, receiving a look of utter loathe.

_I am SO gonna kill him later._ She glared at the older brunette, almost forgetting about the blonde staring at her with her hand still on her forehead. Elsa shifted her gaze from Anna to Fredrick who was sitting across the sisters with a smug look on his face. Shrugging it off, she let her hand fall from the redhead's forehead but not without gently grazing the redhead's cheek.

Anna's eyes widened at the sudden contact that sent chills up her spine, and everything in the world seemed to stop. _What in the world is going on with me._ She wanted to scream in frustration but kept her composure. Noticing Fredrick's gaze, she looked over to the brunette and glared. He just smiled back innocently, acting as though he's done nothing wrong.

Elsa's voice broke her little eye war, "Alright...Well shall we begin dinner?" she asked. Both Fredrick and Anna looked towards the blonde and noded, though one of them wanted dinner to end as quickly as possible.

* * *

The meal was surprisingly pleasant, it was awkward-free and the trio spent the entire time reminiscing about their childhood. Dinner was full of laughter and warmth, making the three of them forget all the awkwardness from earlier. Though, once dinner was over Fredrick pulled his cousin to the side.

"Alright, you have one strike. You only have one more chance to prove to me that you are smooth shorty." The brunette stated so calmly as if it wasn't the fact that Anna was hitting on her sister. Anna on the other hand came wide eyed and stared at the older boy in disbelief. _Is he serious?!_ Anna's internal monologue came into play, debating if she should prove the boy wrong or walk to her room her her tail between her legs but her relationship with her sister still intact.

She sighed heavily, knowing her pride was a big deal to her. Searching for the box of chocolates, she took a deep breath and walked into the dinner hall with Fredrick right behind her. _I never thought she'd actually go through with it, but okay._ The brunette thought.

Fredrick watched the scene unfold in front of him, scanning each other the girls reaction to eating action. Anna presented the box of chocolates shakily and nervously, stuttering at every other word. Elsa on the other hand beamed with happiness when she was presented the chocolates, eyes staring at the redhead's face instead of the box of chocolates.

_Is els...blushing…?_ Fredrick's eyebrow shot up, confused at the two sisters actions. It seemed as though Anna's calmed down because they were both sitting there enjoying the chocolates with looks of pure bliss.

Elsa looked over at the brunette who watched the pair with an amused look on his face and grinned. "Would you like some chocolate Fredrick? It's imported from Belgium and is simply delightful!"" Elsa's face was as bright as her ice blue eyes, everything about her seemed to shine as she explained the chocolates from her platinum blonde hair to her ice blue dress. Though she shined the brightest when she mentioned how Anna was thoughtful enough to buy this for her.

He smiled softly, knowing full well what was going on now due to the scene in front of him. "Sure, I want to try this white chocolate. It seems sweet, just the way I like."

* * *

It was a usual routine for the two sisters to walk the other to their bedroom. Specifically, Elsa walked Anna to her bedroom to make sure she arrived to bed safely. It was also common for the two to walk hand in hand, being apart from each other for so long and almost losing the other made the pair inseparable.

"So what was with that little scene earlier? You don't seem to look feverish anymore and you're acting fine." The blonde asked, honestly curious and worried. Anna turned away nervously and said, "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it alright Els?" she smiled at her older sister. Elsa gave her a tentative look but sighed in defeat. "Alright, I just want to make sure you're alright."

They arrived to Anna's bedroom quickly and quietly. Anna let go of her sisters hand, feeling lonely as soon as she let go. She smiled at the blonde and hugged her another usual routine for the sisters. The redhead snuggled into the crook of Elsa's neck, enjoying the warmth and protection her sister was providing her.

Despite being the Ice Queen, Elsa was warm. If Anna was ever cold than the warmth of her sister was enough for her. Elsa's blonde braid tickled the tip of her nose and she let out of a soft giggle, her warm breath tickling Elsa's neck. Elsa on the other hand stiffened at the warmth on her neck and felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Thank you for the chocolates Snowflake, it's greatly appreciated." The blonde leaned back and rested her forehead on her sisters. Their noses were nearly touching and both of their eyes locked in with each other. Heat creeped up both of the girls neck onto their faces and it didn't go by unnoticed of the two.

Leaning in, Elsa kissed the tip of Anna's nose, causing the younger girl's breath to hitch in her throat. Both of their faces were a tomato, and the other found each other absolutely adorable. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, neither of them wanting to leave the others embrace and warmth.

It seemed like forever in a comfortable silence, a bliss only the two of them could enjoy in their own little world. Though it came to an end, much to Anna's disapproval. "Goodnight Anna, sweet dreams snowflake." And with one more kiss to the nose Elsa left the redhead to her room. Anna grumbled in disapproval, wishing the warmth had never left and entered her room.

Little did they know, a lone shadow saw the entire scene take place. A smile forming on their face.

* * *

**AN: Well this was an amazingly long chapter hahaha. Thank you to all my followers and favorites! Reviews and feedback is widely accepted please and thank you. (: All of this is greatly appreciated and I want you please my readers, so please let me know any feedback you have. :) **

**I was thinking of having a series of one-shots centering around Fredrick, Anna, and Elsa's childhood. I have a lot of great ideas for their little adventures they have and well I believe you guys will like them as well. I'll post a poll on my profile and let me know if you want it or not! **

**Once again thank you to everyone who has read the story so far, keep reading! I know it's slow but the pace will pick up in just a bit, this is only the beginning folks! Have a grand day my readers and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own Frozen. xP**


	3. An infamous plan

_Once Upon a Time_

* * *

The next few days went by quite quickly, involving many activities from going to the hillsides of Arendelle, meeting Anna's best friend Kristoff and his reindeer, and going back to the sweets shop to talk to Aubrey from time to time. Most of these activities were usually Fredrick and Anna, at times Elsa would join due to Anna's cries of 'you're overworking yourself!' to 'But it wouldn't be right if all three of us weren't together!' all accompanied with Anna's pouty face.

Over these few moments the three of them spent together, Fredrick noticed something between the two sisters. It went from physical contact to blushing and stuttering in a matter of minutes. All of that led back to what he saw his first night in the castle, not that it bothered him anyways.

Today was one of those days Fredrick went to visit Aubrey at the shop, he loved the company of his two cousins but he treasured alone moments with the clerk as well. The two usually chatted over a cup of coffee or tea, learning new things about each other, like ones preference of coffee or tea. The conversation today was odd however, it went from a discussion of different types of teas, to the history of Arendelle's rulers.

"So Aubrey, do tell me about the history of Arendelle's rulers, considering that fact that my cousin is a monarch." The brunette asked, receiving a questioning look from the girl. He didn't know where he was going with this, part of him said that he did it just for conversation. But the voice in the back of his head said otherwise.

"Oh, well there's not much to Arendelle's rulers, there those of the prosperous times and those of...The not as prosperous times." He nodded, allowing her to go on.

"Though what I find odd is that during Arendelle's most prosperous periods, the King and Queen were...How should I say this..._Linked by blood._" Fredrick's eyes widened at this, _Now this was interesting._

"It is odd to say that the King and Queen were siblings, though it is royalty. The first time it ever happened, there was a big riot in the kingdom. There were those who were against the incest, and others were for it. Though there weren't much who supported the incest." He nodded once more, not know what else to say.

"Eventually everyone saw that the two together helped make Arendelle quite prosperous and happy. So the riots against the King and Queen were stopped, and ever since then the most prosperous times for Arendelle were under incestious rule. It is odd to say that, but it never bothered me or my family." Fredrick opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He just smiled at the younger girl and hugged her.

"Interesting, well I need to leave now. And I talked to the Queen, my training for the royal guard starts soon so my free days will be less frequent I'm sorry. But I promise I'll visit as much as I can alright?" He looked down at the girl sadly, he didn't want their time together to be cut short but sadly he has a duty to fulfill.

Aubrey smiled sadly and nodded, he knew she'd understand. _And maybe...Just maybe she'll understand some other things soon._ And with that thought Fredrick left the store, a plan forming in the back of his head.

* * *

"Your majesty, it seems as though the Southern Isles have a proposal for you."

Elsa nodded slowly, it was another day of meetings and she was in no mood to deal with monstrosities like the Southern Isles.

Ever since Han's exile from the kingdom, the Southern Isles have been begging for forgiveness. Going as far as dropping trading rates by thirty percent, and allowing access to other trading ports that lay beyond the Southern Isles.

And as tempting as all those offers were, Elsa didn't allow any of it. _Not after what happened to Anna…_

"-And so they are sending over Prince Harold for a meeting with you your majesty. He will arrive in two weeks, and it seems as though he has brought another noble diplomat from another kingdom as well." Elsa stared at her royal affairs adviser, eyes boring into the poor old mans soul.

She noticed she didn't catch onto the first half of his statement, but she didn't need to know what the first half was. All she needed to know was that Prince Harold of the Southern Isles and another nbe diplomat was coming to Arendelle.

Elsa groaned, it was as is all the stress earlier in the week wasn't enough.

* * *

Fredrick trekked up the hill, thinking that Anna was with Kristoff. The blonde and brunette had taken a liking to each other once they met. To both of their surprises they shared common interests spanning from what they like to do on their free time, to making trouble to poor little Anna. So the two became friends quite quickly, which only made Anna groan as the two would often tag team in their antics.

He grinned when he saw Sven and Kristoff coming back from the woods, holding a dead rabbit. To his surprise he saw that Anna wasn't with them and frowned.

_ There goes my brilliant plan.._He frowned slightly, but smiled once again as he noticed a blonde man and reindeer making their way towards the young man.

"Hey Fredrick, what can I help you with?" The blonde asked, shaking hands with the brunette.

"Oh no, I was just checking if Anna was with you, but...I guess not." His smile faltered a bit.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen her all day. Is there anything I can do to help though?" Kristoff offered. _He's got a good head on his shoulders._ Fredrick thought to himself.

He smiled at the blonde, petting the reindeer who was now rubbing it's head against Fredrick's hand. "Hm, not at the moment. But..I will need your help eventually. I won't tell you when, but you'll know." He grinned at the younger blonde, who only gave him a questioning look.

Fredrick knew he wasn't good with words, but he was good with the human mind. And he knew that once his little _plan_ was in action, he'd need all the support and help he could get.

Turning back, he waved to a confused Kristoff and a particularly sad looking reindeer. Fredrick chuckled to himself as he thought of one of the trios adventures when they were younger, involving a reindeer, a sad Anna, a worried Elsa, a angry young blonde, and a bewildered brunette. _Somethings never change huh…_

* * *

**AN: Oh man this chapter was pretty short, maybe I'll update soon. Quite possibly tomorrow if I'm home early enough. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, all types of feedback is greatly appreciated. And so are your reviews! :) I do want to improve my writing for you folks so please let me know on what I could work on! For now I hope you all enjoy today and this chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, and that makes me sad, and a sad me is bad.**


	4. Talking Snowman's and Training

_Once Upon a Time_

* * *

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"What the F-"

* * *

_Ugh what time is it..._The redhead rubbed her eyes wearily, glancing to her right as the bright glow of the the sun blinded her. She glanced at the mahogany grand clock in the front of her room and noticed the time.

_It's incredibly early, why am I even u-_ The Princess's thoughts were intervened as she heard Kai's voice along with several other servants.

"Master Fredrick! Is everything alright?! We heard screaming coming from your room." Kai yelled down the hallway. Many servants were bustling towards the room, only to jump back as the brunette ran out of the room, a snowman on his trail.

"ANNA!" The cry of her older cousin caused the redhead to groan. _What now…_Don't get her wrong, she loved her cousin. But she didn't want to love her cousin this early in the morning.

The older man ran into the room, a look of fear and surprise plastered on his face. Behind him she heard a familiar voice, "Anna, is everything okay with this man? He seems to be screaming, and all I asked was for his name.."

It took Anna every ounce of her well being to not burst out and laugh, but she kept her composure. Sighing she explained everything to her older cousin about the innocent talking snowman, Olaf.

"Ohh...Okay, I see now." He looked down towards the snowman who seemed to be staring at Fredrick intently. Without thinking, Fredrick poked Olaf on the side of his head, causing the little snowman to chuckle.

"I'm sorry for our...First meeting earlier. Well Olaf, my name is Fredrick and I like warm hugs too." He smiled his signature _thank-you-for-understanding_ smile towards the snowman who smiled back at Fredrick.

"It's okay!" Olaf exclaimed, and captured the brunette in a warm hug.

_I can see how Anna and Elsa created him. _He thought as he hugged the little snowman, feeling snowflakes fall onto his head from the flurry.

* * *

It was a busy morning for the brunette, today was the day he would start his training for the Royal Guard. His training would start right at noon and end later in the afternoon, no break provided.

He was dressed in as comfortable clothes as possible, only consisting of a simple white shirt, and loose brown pants. Despite his determined eyes, he was quite terrified. Elsa had informed him that his training would only go on for a week, and after that he would go straight into work. So he knew that the training would be intense, and for the next week his body would be in pain.

The moment he met his constructor, Fredrick froze. _Hm, so it seems as though Elsa hadn't forgotten._ He smiled to himself.

The man was tall and gruff, he had neatly parted black hair and a beard. His eyes were intense but soft, but they were always alert. He was dressed in the standard Royal Guard uniform, the only difference was the purple stripe with the yellow streak on it.

On the table in front of him there were two swords, both carved with the Arendelle crest at the hilt. Fredrick stared at the man and smiled.

"Royal Guard Advisor Lucas. It's been a while hasn't it?" Fredrick smiled at the old friend and shook his hand. Lucas smiled back at Fredrick and nodded, the older man wasn't one for words but he knew that dark haired man has missed him.

"Our first lesson will be swordplay. I hope you know that we will be working for five hours straight." The brunette nodded his head at his instructor. "Good, let's begin."

Fredrick groaned in pain, his muscles ached horribly and he was covered in bruises. After five long hours, Fredrick had went from knowing nothing, to sword fighting with his instructor and winning.

The brunette grinned as he recalled the memory.

_ "You Fredrick, are a gifted young man." The brunette looked up in surprise at his instructors words. They had just finished their first sword fight and surprisingly, Fredrick had won. _

_ The brunette thought that the older man had let him win since it was his first fight. "If you were wondering, I didn't let you win. You are the most skilled swordsman I've met for the first time in a long time." Fredrick's eyes widened in surprise at the usually silent man's words. _

_ 'What..But it's just my first time.' Fredrick thought. He caught the older man staring at him, warmth in his dark brown eyes. A smiled graced Lucas's face, and told him the one thing that will stick to Fredrick for the rest of his life._

_ "I know you'll do this kingdom great someday Fredrick."_

Fredrick sighed happily and made his way to the dining hall. The words his instructor stuck to him like glue and caused the gears in his head to move.

_I told you Mom, I told you I'd be able to do it. I'll prove you and Acer wrong, just watch..._Fredrick frowned and sighed.

Being so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize that a certain redhead and blonde were following him and calling his name.

* * *

"Fredrick!" The redhead yelled. She was curious to see how his first day of training had been, but frowned to see that the brunette hadn't responded to her call.

The brunette in front of them continued skulking towards the dining room, not bothering to acknowledge Elsa or Anna's existence. The sisters frowned as they realized they had caught their older cousin at a wrong time. Anna sighed in frustration as Fredrick turned the corner and noticed the frustrated look on his face.

Anna flinched when she felt cool finger intertwine with her own warm fingers. She looked at her sister in surprise, "Give him some space, he's probably tired from today." The redhead was too preoccupied with the cool feeling in her hand. Heat started to creep up Anna's neck onto her cheeks as she stared at Elsa.

_Her eyes are so...Enchanting. They're the perfect shade of blue and-What is going on with you Anna._ The redhead shook the thought from her head as she realized the blonde was giving her a questioning look.

What she didn't realize though was the slight blush on her older sister's face as well.

* * *

Dinner oddly enough comfortable as Fredrick's previously foul mood was replaced with excitement and joy as he went on and on about his first day of training. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he talked about how it felt to wield a sword for the first time in his life, and the sparkle brightened as he reiterated the words Lucas had told him.

"Els, thank you for this opportunity, and thank you for choosing Lucas to train me." The brunette smiled warmly at his younger cousin. She smiled back at him, "I didn't choose him, he volunteered to help you." Fredrick's eyes widened at her words, and he smiled from ear to ear.

Elsa and Anna had explained their day to Fredrick, they had apparently spent the day together. Anna had joined Elsa with her meetings and followed her around all day like a little puppy.

Anna had rambled on and on about their day, while Elsa had just nodded and smiled at Anna's rambling. Sometimes, Anna would look at Elsa out the corner of her eye and blush slightly, while the same went for Elsa.

Fredrick stared at the two with amusement, he watched as the sisters would blush furiously as they made any type of contact. He chuckled as Elsa's speech fluctuated as the back of her hand brushed the back of Anna's hand. Anna had choked on her water as the two made contact.

Anna stared at her chuckling cousin, throughout dinner she noticed his smirks and chuckles. _What in the world is going on with him?_ The redhead thought to herself.

* * *

The night was silent, only two souls occupied the halls as they took an unusual route to their destinations. The usual conversations were replaced with silence as the two souls roamed the halls.

They reached a plain white door which held memories that made both the blonde and redhead flinch. The two sisters stood in front of the door awkwardly, neither of them moving. After spending an entire day with each other they were reluctant to leave the others side, and with the day coming to an end they sighed reluctantly.

Anna hugged her sister, and warmth filled her as she felt a pair of cool arms wrap around her waist. Words didn't need to exchanged to know that they didn't want to leave each others side, they didn't want to leave the _embrace_.

The atmosphere shifted from awkward to something completely different, and Anna nor Elsa could put their tongue on it. It was comfortable but mixed with something else, something _new._ Elsa shivered at the new sensation filling in her as she made contact with her sisters skin, they didn't want to leave each others side.

"Elsa, is it okay if I stay the night?" The redhead asked as they left each others embrace. Elsa blushed deeply as she took in her sister's request, without thinking she nodded, her tongue refusing to project her thoughts.

Anna smiled brightly as her sister agreed to her request. Without thinking, she took the blonde's hand and opened the door to her older sister's bedroom.

_Sharing the bed with the Ice Queen huh, oh well. _Her_ cold never bothered me anyways._

* * *

**AN: Eh this chapter seems a bit iffy for me, I'll probably edit it in the future once I find a better way to transition things. Though this is a really important chapter, and next chapter expect many things going on. I'm really sorry for the short chapters lately, next chapter will increase significantly don't worry. ^_^**

**I've decided to make the one-shot collections of their childhood. Though it's not required to read to understand the story, it's recommended since it involves a lot of little things that's involved in the story. :3 I think you guys would enjoy it.**

**Thank you for the reviews I've received, I appreciate them greatly and hope I receive more in the future. Now I shall enjoy a nice cup of coffee at 2 in the morning. :) Have a good weekend and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen sadly, or Aubrey and Fredrick would be in the story. :'(**


	5. A Proposition and Confession

_Once Upon A Time_

* * *

On the last day of Fredrick's training, there was no physical work involved. Instead they focused on knowing what it meant to be part of Arendelle's Royal Guard. It went from learning about the different positions and rankings, to memorizing the oath of the royal guard.

"Good, now that you've memorized it I have your first job." Lucas stared at the younger man, there was a hint of pride in his usually stern eyes.

As the older man explained his first job all Fredrick could do was nod at every specific detail he was given. Once he was done the brunette got up from his seat and smiled at the dark haired man, eyes filled with determination.

Just as Fredrick was about to go and change into his uniform, the older man grabbed the younger mans hand.

"Fredrick, I am so proud of you. And I know your father would have been proud as well."

* * *

The brunette walked out of his room, he was now fully dressed in the royal guard's uniform. He wore a dark grey overcoat and with dark grey pants. His feet shifted uncomfortably in the feeling of wearing boots for the first time. White gloves molded with his hands perfectly, though his fingers shifted under the odd sensation of having his hands covered.

Fredrick shifted the dark gray hat so the lid wasn't covering his chocolate brown eyes. Little locks of brown hair poked out of his hat and onto his forehead awkwardly in all directions.

_Alright, time to find Els. It's about noon so where would she be._ He looked around intently, until finding the sight of a very familiar maid.

"Gerda!" The brunette called to the maid, she looked at the young man and smiled.

"Fredrick?! Wow, you look impressive. I take that your training is over?" The elder woman asked, smiling at him.

Fredrick grinned, but then remembered that he was in uniform and had to be serious. He pursed his lips, trying as much as he can to keep the silly smile from appearing onto his face. Looking at Gerda he nodded intently.

"Yes it is! Um, have you seen Els-Ergh the Queen anywhere?" He winced inwardly as he forgot that in uniform he is to keep the formalities.

Gerda smiled at the young man, "She's in her study with the Princess. I don't believe she's busy at the moment."

Fredrick nodded, looking over his shoulder he made sure they were the only two souls in the hall. He smiled widely at the elder woman and hugged her before running off towards the direction of the Queen's study.

Gerda smiled as the young man ran off, _It's nice to see he's still the same boy as he was before._

* * *

Elsa looked up from the pile of papers in front of her as she heard knocking on the door.

"Els- Damn it." The Queen giggled as the voice behind the door groaned in frustration. _Well Fredrick, old habits are hard to break._

Noticing the shuffling of the body next to her, she smiled. Anna had fallen asleep on Elsa's shoulder, she was not cuddled up against her sister, trying to salvage all the warmth from the Ice Queen._How she convinced me to do my work on the couch, I'll never know._ She shook her head and sighed happily.

"Okay, your majesty may I come in?"

"Yes you may enter." She heard the door open and close shut. The sound of boots on the floor took the Queen by surprise. _Boots? Fredrick never wears boots.._ The blonde looked up in surprise to see her older cousin dressed in the traditional royal guard uniform. He looked stiff and nervous as he looked at Elsa. But his eyes widened as he noticed a redhead snuggled up next to the blonde.

_Oh no, maybe I should come back at a different time..._The brunette thought, but was interrupted by a cool voice.

"Your training is done already?" Elsa smiled at the brunette, who was shaken from his thoughts. He nodded, trying not to grin as he noticed his cousins smile.

"Yes your majesty, and I'm here for a proposition to make." Hazel eyes held determination, while ice blue eyes held curiosity.

Taking in a shaky breath, Fredrick kneeled to ground and stared at his older cousin, the Queen, his _snowflake_, with determination. She raised a single eyebrow but let the brunette continue.

"I; Fredrick Eriksen of Arendelle swear to protect the Queen; Elsa of Arendelle, the Princess; Anna of Arendelle, and the kingdom of Arendelle from harm. On my life, I will do what it takes to make sure the Queen and Princess live a happy life and safe life from danger no matter the circumstance." As Fredrick says that, he looks at the Queen and the sleeping figure next to her with determination. All traces of fear gone and now replaced with motivation and determination.

Elsa stared at her younger cousin in surprise, her ice blue eyes were now wide and mouth hung slightly open. She slowly smiled at her cousin's gesture, and motioned him to stand up.

The brunette slightly panicked as his younger cousin failed to say anything. He slowly got up, making sure that he said everything right. _Why-Why isn't she saying anything? Did I say something wrong? Was I not supposed to say my last name?_

"Thank you Fredrick, though this is the first anyone from the royal guard had done something like this." The brunette looked up in surprise at his cousins response.

_Wait-What.._ He looked at his cousin with surprise and confusion. Elsa on the other hand smiled at the realization.

"Well, Lucas must see a lot of potential in you if he told you to do this. Besides your self, Lucas was the only one who had done something like this." She smiled at the memory of Royal Guard Advisor Lucas doing something similar to a younger version of her self.

Fredrick looked at his cousin in surprise, he stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. The older man imitated a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth. It only dawned on him a few seconds later that he had made his position as a royal guard member official.

A silly grin graced his face as he hugged the sitting Queen, making sure he doesn't wake the Princess next to her. Elsa tensed at the hug at first, but slowly hugged him back with her open arm.

"I promise I'll protect you snowflake. I'll protect the both of you I swear it."

* * *

A lone figure roamed the halls of the great palace. It had been an hour since the young man had finished his _first job _as a royal guard member. He had changed into his usual casual clothes, and was now debating if he should go and pay Aubrey a visit.

His thoughts were interrupted as a mysterious body hugged him from behind. A pair of arms snaked around his waist, and the poor brunette jumped in surprise.

"Good job you big doof, Elsa told me that you finished training." A certain Princess said into his back. Fredrick relaxed at the sound of his youngest cousins voice and laughed freely.

"Why yes I did shorty. I start tomorrow, I have the night shift since I'm the new guy." He explained to the figure behind him. Anna let go of her cousin and stood to his right.

She was smiling sheepishly as he explained how his training the past week has been, and how he had made a proposition in front of Elsa as his first job. The redhead blushed as he explained how he had made the proposition in front of Anna as she was cuddling next to her sister.

The blush didn't go unnoticed by the older cousin. He stopped his explanation and looked at his youngest cousin.

Looking to his left and right, Fredrick pulled Anna outside to the garden, leading them to the nearest stone bench. Anna looked at the brunette with surprise, the action had taken her by surprise.

Making sure they were alone again, Fredrick sat Anna and himself down. He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

The Princess stared at the older man, she was about to say something but was cut off.

"Anna, we need to talk about something." The younger cousin had never seen the older cousin so serious.

_Oh jeez, how do I even start this off._ Hazel eyes met sky blue eyes as Fredrick shifted in his seat uneasily. "Go on…" Anna urged.

_Okay, start this off calmly and stay composed. _Taking in a deep breath, the brunette opened his mouth…

And instantly regret it.

"I know you love Elsa, romantically."

_You dumb ass, I can tell you didn't plan this out thoroughly. _He mentally slapped himself.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The brunette was the first to react to his words. His eyes widened and he inwardly panicked, "W-Wait, I m-mean. Damn it. Uh, how do I fix this…" the brunette trailed off.

It took Anna a while to realize what Fredrick had said. Her eyes widened and her face matched the color of her hair. _Wait-what? Romantic feelings, for Elsa...But she...She's my sister.._ She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Anna just stared at the man in front of her who seemed to be freaking out.

"Damn it, I know you two are s-sisters and all, but I c-can see it. T-that you two love each other as more you know? Plus a-all this blushing and physical contact b-between you two." Fredrick tried to explain himself, but he knew that Anna didn't understand.

_She looks conflicted, what if...What if she didn't know about her feelings. Oh no, oh no no no no no. _Fredrick stared at Anna and noticed all the conflict in her eyes. He immediately wanted to take back everything he had just said in the past five minutes.

The two sat there in an awkwardly silence, the brunette didn't trust himself with talking anymore. Anna stood there, drowned in her thoughts.

_I don't love her, I can't. It's forbidden, and wrong. And...And we can never be together. She'd never love me back anyways…_ Tears had started to flow out of Anna's eyes. Her hands clenched the skirt of her dress, and she tried to choke back her sobs.

_Why does the thought of her not loving me back hurt so much, not that I love her._ Rain had started to pour on the pair. Fredrick noticed the tears streaming from her eyes and took hold of her hand. Anna shook his hand off and stood up.

"Anna…"

"I...I n-need to go.." She ran off, leaving the older man in the rain.

_Great you dumb ass, what have you done…_

* * *

The silence was torture, neither Anna nor Fredrick had bothered to show up for dinner. The only two people in the room were Elsa and a servant who seemed to have dozed off.

The blonde shifted in her seat, it was odd being alone once again. _Maybe Fredrick wanted to rest, and Anna...I don't know about Anna. Maybe she went to visit Kristoff._ Elsa hadn't noticed the thin layer of ice that was now embedded on the armrest of her chair.

The thought of Anna's male companion caused a sensation within her. Elsa sighed heavily as the sensation continued to grow as her thoughts wandered off. _Even if Anna was with Kristoff, she would have been home by now._

The thought had caused Elsa so worry, she noticed the drop in temperature as she wondered of her sister's whereabouts.

"Victor, have you seen Anna or Fredrick?" The servant jumped at the noise.

"I believe your sister has retired to her room for the night just a bit before dinner." Elsa nodded her head in disappointment. _I wonder if she's sick, or if she's okay._ The Queen thought about checking up on her dear sister, but remembered she had a pile of work that needed to be finished.

"Thank you Victor. I'm done with my meal, if anyone asks I'll be in my study." The servant nodded his head and preceded to retrieve the plates, he ignored the snow that had begun to fall.

The blonde stood from her seat and left the dining room quietly, a trail of ice following behind her.

* * *

"Olaf, I don't know. It seems so...So wrong." The voice was muffled by a pillow. Anna fell back on her bed, burying her face in a pillow.

"I don't see why it's wrong, it's true love!" The snowman said happily as if nothing was wrong with incest and homosexuality. Anna sighed heavily and groaned into her pillow.

After walking away from Fredrick, the redhead had walked off of castle grounds into the forest. Whenever she was conflicted in thought she would run to the little _sanctuary_ in the forest, and that _sanctuary _was the hideout of little Anna, Elsa, and Fredrick.

On her way back to the castle, she had run into Olaf who noticed something was wrong with Anna. After much persisting, Anna had finally decided to let him know what was wrong.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, you two's true love did _save_ the kingdom, didn't it?" The redhead nodded her head into the pillow.

"See, so I don't know how people can see that as a bad thing. Especially since it saved their cold butts!" Anna smiled at the thought, the talking snowman was right. _How could people see their love wrong when it had saved their lives!_

For a while Anna was smiling in pure bliss of the thought of Elsa and her self being together as a couple and the very thought made Anna smile like an idiot.

"Wait, but what if she doesn't feel the same way..?" Anna knew she couldn't face rejection, especially if it was from someone whom she cherished so much. Her face fell at the thought, it was almost as if something inside of her cracked.

"Well if it's true love, then she'll return the feelings!" The snowman shot his arms in the air and smiled happily. "And if she doesn't, she'll still love you Anna." The tone in his voice turned serious.

Another voice occupied the room, "He's right Anna, even if she doesn't return your feelings she'll always love you." Anna looked at the source of the voice and widened her eyes.

"Who said you could enter my room…" She grumbled into her pillow sending a glare towards the brunette.

Fredrick chuckled, "I did, as a member of the Royal Guard I have every right to enter your room if I sense that a member of the royal family is in distress." He looked at the form of his younger cousin. "And I _know_ you're in distress right now."

Anna sighed into her pillow, _Stupid royal guard oath.._

"If it makes things better, I brought hot chocolate.." The eldest cousin trailed off, giving a sheepish smile to the frowning girl.

_Don't buy it, don't buy it, don't-_ "Ugh, fine you can come in.." She groaned inwardly, _What happened to don't buy it…_

The three of them sat on Anna's bed in an awkward silence, but Olaf broke that silence. "So Fredrick, do you think Anna and Elsa love each other?" The innocent snowman asked. Fredrick smiled warmly towards Anna.

"Of course I do," The redhead looked at the brunette in surprise. Fredrick continued "Plus, it's not like the people of Arendelle wouldn't accept you two. Apparently incest is common within the royal family." Anna choked on her hot chocolate.

_Don't you dare speak Anna, I'm not trusting your mouth. _She thought to herself.

"Don't you dare try denying the connection between you and your sister Anna. Growing up, Elsa's always been your _knight in shining armor._"

The redhead smiled at that, he was right while growing up, Fredrick had always tried to be the knight in shining armor for the both of them. But Elsa was always the one to the rescue for Anna. Fredrick grinned as he saw his younger cousin smile, he offered her a hug which she gladly took.

"Ah my two favorite cousins are finally in love. Make sure you name the kids after me alright?" The brunette earned a slap on his arm, and Olaf cheered happily.

Little did they know a figure retreated from the door, leaving a trail of ice behind.

* * *

**AN: Ahh another quick update! :D I'm pretty happy with this chapter, I believe it came out pretty nicely. Oh man, this is a pretty long chapter huh. Well the truth comes out people! :) I hope you guys enjoy! **

**For those of you who are wondering, I'm unable to tag Elsa and Anna as a couple for some reason. So I'm sorry if you weren't planning on reading Elsanna, but it is in the description for those of you who are wondering.**

**And one more quick thing, I posted up 'Snowflake and Liten Flamme', it's the series of one-shots I've been talking about. In short, it'll follow the timeline of this story. :) It's pretty cute. **

**Oh well, I'm done. I hope you all have a nice day! Review anything you feel as though is important. ^_^ Thank you, and have a nice day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen sadly. :(**


End file.
